Infernal girl
by JimmyHorror
Summary: the battle between good and evil takes a new angle.. putting a group of teenagers right smack in the middle if it all


**Infernal Girl**

**Prolog**

Her phone rang late that night, Christina had some make-up smudged over her face, she had tried to take it all off, but she was too tired to do so. She went to bed that night with a bad feeling. When she awoke from her drowsiness the phone had already stopped ringing. She picked it up to see who had called her at this time of the night. She looked at the clock 5 AM. She had only been asleep for two hours. She scratched her head and sat her self up, she looked at the phone and it said "Iscarioth" then she received a message, letting her know that she had a message in her voicemail. She called up her voicemail " You have, 1 message. Left at 5 AM" the electronic recording said, but then the actual message came " Christina. Please! Help Me," The voice said this while breathing, as if he was running and fear, as he was running FROM something. The message continued, " They are after me. They're going to kill me! " It suddenly went quiet. Christina stopped breathing as she heard from the other line, something running thru some leaves, or High grass... or a cornfield. She heard panting. Then she heard a stomping sound then it went completely silent. If it was fiscally possible to hold your own breath till you fainted... Christina would have done this by now.

The message went on in silence; Then something happened.. some screaming sounds and running passed by from where ever Iscarioth's phone was, the screaming and running passed, faded and was gone. Something picked up the phone " Christina please don't look for me.. and DON'T talk to her, keep away from HER!!".. he made a sound as if something scared him... " They're here.. I love you" a noise came then a sound from somebody getting hurt... the phone got picked up again and something began to breathe very violently. a scream followed this breathing.. But a scream that was not human. A scream that came from a high but though dark voice, the line was cut " end of message. You have 0 messages".

**Chapter 1 ****A Night of Passion**

Christina woke up; because the clock rang it wasn't a normal awakening. But, if you're a wrestling fan you've seen the Undertaker gets up from a countdown... or if you're a horror fan. Like Dracula would get up as soon as the children of the night sang to the light of the full moon and his thirst for blood was too much to bare... only that Christina didn't awaken that smoothly...and she was in the real world, not in a movie or in some fantasy book, when she looked at her self in the mirror she looked straight at what was the backside of being a woman, a face only the person looking straight at it could love, all her make-up was smudged all over her face, some of her black lipstick was smudged on her front teeth, not knowing how that happened she rubbed it away with her index finger.. Her hair was all over the place. She lifted up a heavy arm, although she was a fit young woman, her arm was as heavy as it ever been. She lifted it and with her fingers, with her black painted nails, she tried to straighten it out, but as hard as she tried it didn't seem to get tamed. She let her arm fall out of her hair looked straight into her own eyes and said " what a crock..." and as she stood in front of the mirror. She pulled off her t-shirt and she was standing there in nothing but her underwear, a black bra and her black panties, she turned around from facing herself and in the mirror you could se that she put her arms behind her back, and started to twist on her bra clippers. She got, she got them from each other and took it off, and she was wandering around now in nothing but her black panties, she went over to the curtains that were on the other side of the room. She passed by them, those blood red curtains looked like the curtains from a big theatre, she walked till she came to the curtains end, as she walked she grabbed hold of a rope, She pulled on it so that her body almost fell backwards, her breasts "fell" to each side of her torso, the further she leaned backward the curtains slipped from each other, and a window as wide and tall as the wall appeared. And there she stood, exposing her round, perfect breasts in the middle of the window staring into the sky, and then down at the city below... she caressed her left breast with her right hand, and she stood there getting the Morning sun on her half naked body, she just stood there, didn't care if anyone from the other buildings were looking straight at her, she just stood there caressing her breast, then she stopped, she let her hand slide from her breast, down her stomach and down in her panties.. She was breathing heavily as she blushed a little, she was certainly not ashamed of what she was doing, she'd done this many times before, given the random spectators a "Free One-man Sexshow"... but she blushed because of the heat that came with masturbation, blood flowing all over her body, the sexual drive just pumps your adrenaline to the skies... the heart produces so much blood that the head gets the luxury of getting woozy and heavy, she just wants to lay down, she's thinking of laying down, but there's much more satisfaction to an orgasm that has been delivered to yourself standing, so she is still standing.. She stops for a moment so that her climax doesn't come to early. She walked still with her right hand in her panties, she was still blushing. She walked over to her bed. Picked a remote control from the purple velvet bed eiderdown... she pointed it at her stereo, and threw the remote back onto the bed before the music started. She walked over to the window again and now she began to moan. The music began to play some heavy drums, roaring guitars and a vocal that seemed to loud to be human... all this was a fast type of music, black metal they called it. Although the music was fast and stressing, she danced calmly and sensually, bending down, spreading her legs rubbing her breasts with the left hand, whist the right hand was still throbbing inside her panties, she began to moan harder, and harder, she went to her knees and began to "Hump" her hand, this was too much for her, all the excitement and lust made her fall on her back on the floor and for the first time in many minutes she pulled her right hand up from her panties, the left hand joined the right handing what was going to be a teamwork in removing her wet panties.. And again the right hand went "down under". As she lay on the floor, she pulled on everything that she could get a hold of with her left hand, her body twirling and curling in satisfaction, her moans turned to screams... She pulled on the quilt from her bed, so that it fell over her body, but only covering half of it, her body from the waist up was still visual but she didn't put any hiding to what she was doing, her body popped up, with the help of her feet and neck, as if someone was holding her from the waist and pulling her up. She began to scream louder, and louder, and more often, her sweat had made the quilt all wet and was now dark purple because of the moist. She pulled it away with her left arm, sat up on her knees to finish the job. A loud scream, that could have awaken the dead that faded after some time.

There she sat, with her back against her bed, her legs covered by the wet quilt, she was breathing hard... sweat dripped from her nose, it slid from her forehead, down her cheeks and from her face they fell down on the already sweaty breasts. " Who says that female orgasms are a myth?" she said aloud followed by a tiny laugh, she pulled a cigarette pack out from her drawer that was no more than 2 feet away from her head, she put a smoke in her mouth and lit it, she leaned her head onto the bed as she let the smoke blow out her mouth...

**Chapter**** 2 Enter Iscarioth**

Christina got up from the floor, all sweaty and tired, but after a round like that, who wouldn't be? She got up, all naked. Just as she had come to this world, a naked beautiful creature now evolved into a beautiful young woman. She wrapped it around herself, over her breasts. And she walked towards the bathroom.

Since she lived alone she never closed any door, and she walked around naked all over the place, but in every room she had a gown, just in case somebody dropped by for a surprise visit. In the slightly yellow bathroom, with green floor, she let the quilt fall down, rather than falling, it slid down her body, and every touch that the quilt took, she felt yet again the sensation she had felt for a couple of minutes ago, she gave out a moan, closed her eyes and bit her under lip. That was it... She opened her eyes again, let go of her lip and walked over to the tub, where she let the water run after regulating the temperature of it. She sat down on the toilet and she felt totally relaxed, when it came, the sound, the smell that good feeling of getting the morning pee out of her body. She felt totally relaxed; she leaned forward and leaned her shoulders on her knees, and her head in her hands. Then with out her noticing it, there was a sound that came from one of the rooms outside of the bathroom, she didn't hear it the first time, but when it came a second time, louder than the first. Followed by laughter, she heard it. Loud and clear. Her breathing stopped, she got up slowly put on the gown she had in the bathroom and walked out towards the living room, on the way she picked up a sword she had upon her wall, Christina was a fan of the middle ages, she loved swords, armors, Dungeons and dragons. She picked the long sword with both hands, and with the B/E's been committed here before; she was not going to put up with it ONE MORE time. She walked slowly, always in the shadows of her walls, and not on her toes, it was almost as she was gliding over the room, which she'd learned from a small time criminal friend, that THIS was the way looters got in and out a house, they've invented a special technique based on the dance moves called gliding, you may have seen Michael Jackson the moonwalk. She was doing something like it, only the other way around.

As Christina walked into the living room, she heard tiny chuckles. She opened her eyes wide-open " Hello?" she said and her voice echoed in the halls of her large warehouse apartment. Again the chuckles "I have a sword... I'm not afraid to use it!" she said out loud, almost screaming, " I'm serious! Who the fuck are you!" As

soon as she said this, a horrible smell came up on her that made her want to spew out her guts all over the living room floor. She bent over... and relaxed her arms from lifting the sword, she let it fall right next to her, and she rested her arms on her knees, when she came to it again, she tried to pick up the sword again, but it was gone. She turned around and there he was, standing, smiling and playing with the sword. Throwing it up and down... spinning it, letting it fly in the air, spinning and then catching it again. "Iscarioth! You fuck!" Iscarioth was standing there smiling. "Christina, Long time no see" he stopped with the sword. "What the hell are you doing here!? After calling that stupid fake call last night. You shouldn't even show your face here!" Isacarioth came closer. "It wasn't fake, Chris" Her gown was halfway open at the breasts, Iscarioth looked straight at them. " You might want to pull your gown together Chris" he said smiling. Christina looked at her breast and then at Iscarioth "Oh yeah!" she said loudly " Like you've never seen them before!" And she opened the gown all the way down, where she was completely naked. "Bring back any memories!?" She said, and posed in front of him. " Yeah, of the worst lays I've had" he smiled. Christina pulled her gown together again " You gay twat!" She told him. Iscarioth was not gay, and she knew it, but the bitter feeling of losing him to another girl was huge. He was one of the best she ever had. She turned around and walked to the kitchen, Iscarioth followed. He sat down at the table and said " Tea, please" she walked on over to the sink. "I know what you like" she picked up a cup from the sink " We lived together for 5 years remember?" Iscarioth let his fingers run in his long hair." So, you out for a free lay or something!?" Iscarioth stood up "Oh, don't flatter yourself, Chris" she chuckled. "I'm here to save you. To save your life. HECK! Your very soul!" Christina filled the teapot and let it heat up on the oven." Really? Sure you don't want to do the nasty thing?" as she said this she leaned over the table to put Iscarioth's teacup on the table, then "accidentally" her gown opened again and all of her... Goods, where revealed. Iscarioth walked around the table and got behind her. She leaned back up and felt his arms coming around her waist; she lifted her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck. His right arm went slowly up to her breasts and squeezed them both, one at a time, she let out a sigh and a moan... he leaned his head forward and she leaned hers backward to meet his head, he leaned more and their lips almost met. He squeezed her left breast harder and let out a "NO!" he let go of her breast, and turned around. Christina was mad, she tied her gown even tighter now, so that it wouldn't open again, Even if HE wanted it to." I told you, I'm here for more important reasons" She turned to face him, but he was gone, she turned again and there he was sitting at the table again "besides, I wouldn't do you even if I COULD". She got the pot of the oven. Filled his cup with water, walked over to where she had the tea bags, and threw him one. "What do you mean could? Has your sexdrive died, or what?" He let out a laugh. " Died is the right word for it, but not the sex drive, it's there and living. But the thing that died. Was I!"

Chapter 3 Let the game, BEGIN!

Christina let her cup cool down before drinking from it. "What?" she paused, took a few steps away from the counter " Are you tripping again?" Iscarioth let out a giggle, sounded very child like " No, I haven't " he stood up and drunk his tea. "Bottoms up!" he said as he chugged the whole cup, Christina didn't notice anything to begin with, But the more she looked at Iscarioth the more she noticed that everything he drank made a sound as if he was pouring it on the floor, then it hit her, the hot tea, which Iscarioth was chugging, was pouring out of his throat, down to his black shirt. As the hot tea fell down his shirt and ran downward to his lap, legs it turned into blood, when it finally reached the floor Iscarioth was standing in a pool of blood, his head was leaned back, She could see into the back of his neck as the last drops of blood fell out of his bloody throat, he leaned his head forward. And his appearance was changed. Christina felt cold inside, and terrified, she looked at his changed face: his skin had changed from a very mellow pink, to a rotten green face, his perfect white teeth had turned yellow and some of them were missing, part of his hair fell as he leaned his head forward and revealed parts of his skull, some parts of the skull had holes in it so she could see straight into the brain; pulsing and spewing gue. Christina, Still looking, stared straight into his eyes, well what was left of them, his right eye was still in his skull, but his left eye was hanging halfway down his face, wiggling from left to right, almost getting in his rotten mouth, he smiled at her. " Believe me now!?"

Christina was terrified, what was happening in front of her, perfectly beautiful young man, turning into what might be the most perfect abomination on the face of the planet " What the hell!?" she yelled and her body made it clear that she wanted an answer. Iscarioth didn't budge, his rotting flesh gave a horrific smell, If Christina hadn't lost her gag reflex when she was 15, when she was a heavy bulimic, she had had more long objects down her throat than food, and from the age of 15 till she was 16, she pucked 4,5... even 6 times a day. So the smell coming from Iscarioth wasn't that much of burden to bear, it wasn't pleasing to the nose either, but she had smelled worse... " So you're a wandering corpse?" Christina walked on over to Iscarioth, and poked him on the chin, her eyes wide open. She was thinking that this was a nightmare, that she would wake up soon enough, it's all a nightmare." You know, I CAN read your mind!" Iscarioth let out a smile. " And this is NOT a nightmare, I am really here and these maggots you see all over my body are real too." Christina took hold of the eyeball that was hanging, and held it to her face to have a better look " But how is this possible, if you're dead. HOW can you be in my kitchen??" She took a smell from the eye, then bend over and look up to the other eye that was still in his skull and she smiled, and before Iscarioth could smile back, she put his hanging eye in her mouth and bit the cord it was hanging from, she leaned backwards and ripped half the chord off, with the eyeball still in her mouth, she smiled with it between her teeth, Iscarioth wasn't moving, seemed like he didn't feel pain, with the hot tea pouring all over him, she figured out that much. " And the point of that was?!" His face turned serious. " Oh, nothing..." she said with the eye still in her mouth, she spit it out into her hand " This is payback for you running of with that other tramp!", she kissed the yellow eye. He smiled and walked up to her " Fair enough"

"Lets get serious" Iscarioth slowly turned back to his old self, as he sat sown on the chair again his flesh tuned white again, and the matter of his eye, the one that was still there, turned white again, his teeth grew out again, and the blood that was running out from his throat gash was gone, and so was the gash..

" Que Quieres de la vida?" Iscarioth was a Latino, and he often spoke to Christina in Spanish, Italian or Portuguese, so nobody ever knew where he was from, and he was well aware of it.

Christina sat herself down too. " I really don't know what I want of my life. I've been having these weird dreams, about 'Armageddon'". She pulled out a smoke from a drawer and lit it with a nearby candle " Y tu? " Christina knew Spanish. So when ever he would talk to her in Spanish she always replied in the same language..." Ya es muy tarde para mi" he turned his head away from Christina.. "It's too late for me, I'm already dead remember" His head turned back and a cracking noise followed the movement.. Christina laughed when she saw that he was missing the eye she was holding " You want it back!?" He laughed too.." No it's Okay, keep it.. I had it coming" his face turned serious again " Chris, Those dreams that you've been having are about Judgment day, It is close at hand and you'll have an important part to play in it" She blew out smoke form her mouth.. "What do you mean? Isn't 'GOD' going to gather all his faithful SERVANTS and take hem to heaven, and let all sinners stay here on earth to rot?" Iscarioth leaned over the table, and took her smoke away from her, put it in his mouth and inhaled.. " What if I told you that god has nothing to do with Armageddon, that the Devil is the sole master of this world, that GOD has forsaken Earth!?" he passed the cigarette over to her. "I'd say that you may have too many maggots in your head, WHY would god forsake the earth?" she said as she took back the cigarette.. as she took hold of it, one of Iscarioth's fingers fell of and turned into a snake, that crawled over the table edge, down the table, over the floor, then under the fridge " Why wouldn't he!?" he pulled back his hand and looked at it " I don't have much time left.. Let me just say that, God is dead to you humans, you don't care anymore, the world doesn't care, HE got tired of defending you mortals, after all he has done for you: Eternal life, happiness, a free pass into his kingdom.. for crying out loud! HE GAVE HIS BASTARD SON, so that you could sin.. and even then he would hug you into his bosom.." He was now falling apart.. he was turning into the corpse from earlier.. " NO other creature in the GALAXY has it this good! And you throw it all away, Eve stealing the forbidden fruit, you humans with your hypocrisy have ended eternal happiness and the free pass.. well let's just say it's been taken back.. and the Son doesn't give any more of a shit than His holy father.. they have completely given up on humans and turned their attention to another planet!!.. THE DEVIL AND HIS LEGION ARE COMING" He was nothing more than a rotting, talking skeleton now, flesh was falling from his bones, slime was dripping from where his hair used to be, and the holes that showed the brain had grown so big that the brain almost fell out.. if it hadn't turned into dust.. " but God and the devil have come to an agreement, if humans can show that there is still good on this planet, the Devil will spare you, the rules are simple.. YOU and a few others, Myself included are mankind's last chance, and God and the Devil can do anything to interfere as long as it's not direct contact with you... as you can see and heard, the Devil made quite a number on me.. SCARING me to DEATH! So it's 1-0 to the Devil.. " Christina stumped the cigarette butt.. " But why me!? Why does any of this have to do with me!?" the skeleton would smile if it had skin to show it.. " there's talk in the netherworld, that you're a direct descendent from the holy Line of kings.. and there's also talk that your of the infernal line. A direct descendent of the first Demon.. Gabriel" she opened her eyes " Gabriel.. The Angel?" The skeleton was cracking its bones.." Yes, the one that told Mary that the Holy Spirit had raped her.. Also known as the Arch Angel.. or Angel of Death.. or even more common known as Beelzebub! He was cast out of heaven for defying God, and wanting equal power as him!" the skeleton was turning into dust, starting from the bony toes.." the funny thing is that God chose you.. so now many of the souls are sure that you're from the kings line.. but God works in weird ways.. so I'm not sure.. all I know is that he chose me too... to warn you or rather enlighten you.. and keep you as safe as possible in this mission.. just remember.. YOU are he key to this all.. YOU have powers you don't know about.. and the blood in your veins will tell if it's for saving your fellow humans.. or if it will lead to total damnation for you all!"

Chapter 4 The first battle between good and evil

The skeleton that was sitting at her kitchen table was slowly turning into dust, after that long speech about the game between Heaven and Hell, the process had come as far as the skeletons neck, nothing was left butt the skull. " You are the key, Chris, remember that!" and as the skull began to vaporize it was as if the voice of Iscarioth was in her head " I'll be watching you.. " and a gust of wind blew from the living-room window and blew all the dust away and out the cracks in the wall.

She just sat there, didn't move, didn't speak. If you didn't stare, it would seem like she wasn't even breathing.. She finally stood up. Silent. without a word. She stepped over to the coffee can and poured another cup, she stood there holding the cup with both hands. The steam from the cup was floating upwards, and the smell of hot coffee floated up into her nostrils. She suddenly dropped the cup and it smashed into multiple bits of porcelain and she fell on her knees into the pool of coffee not caring about the warmth or the bits of porcelain that could and did cut her, she burst into tears, while her knees were suffering from burning and deep cuts, and as she wept, she had movement in her knees so the porcelain bits went deeper into her knees, almost reaching her kneecaps, the blood from her knees mixed with the hot coffee and vice versa, the boiling hot coffee floated into her wounds causing her even more pain. She needed an excuse to weep, as though being chosen by God in a final competition of good and evil wasn't enough to make her feel sad, such a burden, such….. Responsibility. She finally came to her senses and stood up hot coffee dripping of her flesh wounds, porcelain pieces falling of her knees, and blood running down her legs. She took a deep breath before realizing that she was standing barefooted in hot coffee, broken porcelain and blood, she stepped away from the pool of hot blood and porcelain, she walked over to the closet and drew out a mop. " Holy shit that looks just like Orion's spew after last Christmas" she continued to clean the mess up.

Being done with the cleaning, Chris got dressed and left her cozy apartment, which was still filled with the stench of Iscarioth. She had a waist vest in black fake fur, underneath that she had a long sleeved, black shirt, she also had some black leather pants on, that made a squeaking sound when she walked, and some big boots that reached her to her knees, the boots were of fine Spanish leather, and as an ornament on them, there were red leather flames, black skulls, a bunch of chains hanging here and there, and some laces that were no good at all, just for show. They made a clinging sound when she walked. As soon as she stepped outside her doorstep she lit a cigarette and she began to walk, she had no clear idea of where she was going, but she only knew that something was guiding her towards some unknown destination, after walking a few blocks, she realized that her walk had become boring, and she picked up a device to play music from her fur vest pocket, she fired it up, and put some earphones in her ears.. and just kept on walking.

The day was long in this time of year, but today seemed like as if the day just flew, darkness came so fast upon the land, that people complained, of course Christina didn't hear them, because she had the earphones in her ears, and they were designed to block out every sound that came from the outside world, and not let any sound out from the ears, so her head was filled with anti religious lyrics. People looked up to the skies and saw nothing but darkness not a star not a cloud… Nothing, if it weren't for the automatic lightning in the streets, they wouldn't even see their noses in front of them… Chris walked past a lot of people, and without even knowing it, she walked straight into a dark alleyway, she did capture that the light where she was walking had faded a bit, but she paid no interest in this. Suddenly she bumped into something, her earphones popped out and all the music flew out of them, somebody grabbed them with a big, pale hand, the hands was so big that it could easily cover the whole of her face. " How can you listen to this satanic crap!?" A deep voice said, and an odor of booze, cigarettes and a mouth that hadn't been washed for years came as well.. she looked up to the face of the person talking to her, and holding her private property. And she saw a bald, pale, dirty man, in his mid thirties.. a bottle came rolling from the shadows behind him. " Maybe she's one of them satanic whores!" a skinny, much smaller man appeared from the shadow, with a piece of metal in his left hand, she could see that it had been rubbed against a wall, or the concrete floor to get the sharp edge. On the other side of the big, bald, pale and dirty man there was movement in the shadows " Yeah, one of them Satanic whores!" and a man, similar to the one that appeared before him came into to the dimmed light that came from some place that she couldn't quite make out. " Are you lost, little satanic whore girl?" he said and pulled a batanga knife from his back pocket, the two skinny men looked at each other " Maybe she need to be purified!?" one said to another " Yeah, purified!" the other responded.

They both walked up to the big man, who seemed to be the leader of the three. " What do you mean Purified!?" she took a few steps back, and her music player fell out of her pocket, she paid no attention to it, she was more occupied with holding her eyes on the two men that appeared from the shadows, the one with the piece of metal licked his lips and moaned, whilst the one with the knife began to loosen his belt. The big man looked down at the player which was still playing , he looked at Christina and smiled, he had rotting teeth, yellow and she could smell the stench, even though she was a few feet away. He lifted up his right leg, still smiling at Chris, and he stepped on the player, and as soon as the foot was set down, the big mans arms reached for Chris, grabbed her by the throat, pushed her into a brick wall, and lifted her up… " We, are Gods servants, here to do the bidding of the holy father, and he has commanded us to purify you, thru holy intercourse.. They call us the holy Trinity!"

Although the big man had his arm stretched out and lifting her up against the wall, It seemed like he was standing several feet away, The Trinity was moving closing in, and when suddenly the Big man let go of Chris, and she fell face first to the ground, she saw the one with the piece of metal, move in front of the big man, and unzip his pants, pulling them down and threw himself over her, she tried to resist but in vain, her body has in total lockdown, nothing worked as if something had put a spell on her, she laid there, powerless, while these men, that called themselves messengers of God, raped her.. Purified her.

The other skinny man with the knife moved over to them, even though the metal piece man was on top of her, the knife man somehow managed to lift her legs and rip her pants of with a single movement, the coldness of the alleyway froze her to the bones, the man with the metal piece was the first one to take use of his weapon, he took the knife under her shirt and cut it upwards, revealing that Chris wasn't wearing a bra, they popped out, and the breeze that touched them was so chilling that it made her scream, she was now lying there in her panties only, at this moment the man with the knife took use of his weapon, cutting both sides of the knickers and ripping what was left of them away from Chris, She was NOW realizing that she was being raped by some mad men in a dark alleyway.. She struggled, she wiggled to either side, but yet, all her efforts were in vain. They spread her legs, revealing her feminine parts, and she could feel that one of them was caressing her between the legs with his fingers. The other one was playing with her breasts " You shall be purified, and the world will once again belong to us!" said one of them, she'd lost track of whom was who, and the only thing she could do was moan in pain, She'd never been violated sexually before, shed only done it willingly, sometimes rough.. but never like this, something was wrong, SOMETHING was lurking in the shadows. And she was being raped by a duo of the trinity, she felt something pass by her hand, something furry, she managed to turn her head, and was staring straight into the Yellow eyes of a black cat. The Big man that was sitting on a dumpster, Jumped suddenly to his feet. Chris looked at the cats eyes, and saw pain, suffering, anger, lust, hatred, war, sadness, regret.. but she also saw Vengeance.. The two violators stopped, snared at the cat so that it would go away, paying no attention to the big man. The cat Looked straight into the eyes of the one man playing with her breasts, he was now sucking on a nipple, it then ran away.." Fucking alleycats!" said the one fingering Chris. Suddenly, a flash of light came, not a long flash, but if you'd had your eyes closed you'd never know it was there. It suddenly became very quiet, she felt that the man playing with her breasts let go, and moved away, Chris was suddenly able to move, she sat herself up, and as soon as she got up in an upright position, blood splashed all over her face, the blood spatter caught her by surprise and she had her mouth opened, so it gushed in to her mouth as well. The blood filled her eyes too, but the glimpses she got between the blood spatters, was that something had turned headless, a wild guess from her side was that, something had cut of the molester that was touching her forbidden "fruit", the carcass changed angle, and the blood spatter stopped against her face, She opened her eyes, all filled with blood, and she could see a headless cadaver spewing blood up towards the skies, the cadaver fell forward. Chris still had her legs spread so the headless cadaver landed right between her legs, the stump where the head once used to be was touching her Vaginal labia, and it seemed like the heart hadn't stopped pumping blood, the cadaver was twitching, and the blood that came from the stump was gushing out so fast that it penetrated her vagina, she let out several moans in satisfaction. The loose meat that once held a head was now like a sex toy, twitching and penetrating, The body was pulled away by something invisible to Chris, she could only see the trail of blood that went from her vagina into the dark shadows, the man that had been playing with her breasts was screaming " Shaitan, Shaitan!" he screamed as he struggled to get up.. " LITTLE HORN!!" As he said that the same flash from before came followed by a sound that was similar to metal against metal. Chris turned around to see what it was, and yet again blood spat against her face, this time it was much more than before, and it covered much more of her body, in fact, it covered the whole of her body, instead of clothing she wore human blood. She wiped her eyes for blood, and saw the man lying against the wall, belly slit open, intestines smeared all over in front of him, and a wooden stake was put thru his head, ear to ear.. " What the fuck is going on here!?" Chris screamed.. she turned around to seek answers from the big man, he was standing there, an aura surrounded him, an aura of white light.. a dark figure appeared from the shadows behind the big man. The big man opened his eyes, and bright white light shone from them.. the being that came from behind him, it seemed as if it floated instead of walking.. and he, she or IT had a hood over its head, and a long black robe covering the entire body, it raised its head, just enough so that its eyes were revealed, Glowing red, and perfectly manufactured.. "Gabriel, quis es vos effectus hic? " the Big man said "vos have ledo sceptrum" the dark figure replied. The big man smiled with his rotten teeth "HAUD DIRECTUS Contactus!" the dark figure screamed, making windows break, and the vermin in the alleyway scream in pain, just from hearing its scream. IT smiled a set of fangs were revealed, white as the first December snow "Gut a poena EGO sum licitus Directus contactus quoque!" it said before lifting it's arm and slashing right thru the body of the big man, as if it were paper, right in half. Not a sound, but the sound of the two body parts landing on the concrete, it smelled like burned flesh, Chris looked at the body that was cut in half and it was smoking from where it had been cut. The dark figure stared at Chris, she saw two Red eyes, no more no less, Fire surrounded them, and as fast as the being had come……. It was gone

Chapter 5 Enter Orion.

Chris was now back at her apartment, covered in blood, gutmatter and some chunks of flesh that had come from the dead bums.. she had made her way back to her home in nothing but blood, she was so horrified by the atrocities that took place in her presence that she didn't even bother to cover up her naked body, she just walked on. There were people outside, they stared at her with disgust, thinking that she wasn't more than a street junkie, a misfit of society. Creatures of the night were out as well. Bats flew in close to se if they could take a lick of the blood from her, one even hung itself on her back and licked a small spot clean of blood.

She had entered her abandoned apartment, blood dripping on her carpets.. but something was wrong, It didn't smell like her place, some foul perfume scent.. all her senses came back, she came across her robe, it was still wet from the coffee and blood, she put it on and grabbed the sword yet again that lay next to the robe, she walked past her living room when she heard a noise come from the kitchen, glass against glass sound… some giggles too, but these where of a little boy and they turned very gradually into a mans laughter, she put the sword down and as she turned the corner of the room, she saw a young man up on her table looking for something, then jumping down with a jar of coffee, almost ran to the pot that had the hot water, poured in some water and mixed it with coffee, as he saw the steam floating up fro the cup he laughed.. she saw a young man, long black hair with a blond part in the front of his head, green eyes, a ring on his lip, a Misfit T-shirt and semi tight black denim pants.. he was laughing as if there were no tomorrow, he picked up the cup and was going to take a sip from the hot beverage that the cup was keeping inside of its oval walls. " Do you really need any more energy, Orion?" The boy jumped and the hot coffee fell on his lap " JESUS SHIT, MARY FUCK AND GOD DAMN!!" He screamed in pain with a very childish voice, but yet it was very audible, very loud.. " Don' t ever do that again Chris!" Orion didn't seem to notice that she was covered in blood…

" Well at least I know YOU are alive" She said and dropped the sword on the floor. " What do you mean that I am alive?.." he tried to wipe of some coffee with some paper he found in his back pocket. " FUCK, that hurt" He whispered to himself.

Chris sat down at her table, and Orion was not far behind, he sat himself down and somewhat played with the coffee cup.. talked to it, smiled at it. Orion had always been like this, well ever since Chris had known him, a child trapped in a 20 year old body.. a disturbed child.. but a child, nevertheless.

" SO?" Christina asked. "SO, what?" he replied with out even as much moving his eyes from the cup.. "aren't you going to ask me WHY I'm covered in blood?!" She said and opened her robe to reveal the rest of her body and show the rest of the blood. " DUDE, cover yourself.. nobody wants to see that!" he covered his eyes and rolled him self into a little ball, well as much as he figured he was now in some impenetrable fortress that kept things out of his sight, head and imagination. She covered up. "Well, aren't you?" she demanded. He peeked from his fortress.. and when he saw that she had covered up, he looked her dead in the eyes, moved closer to her over the table, their noses where almost in contact. When he said " NO" and rapidly getting back to his place to play with his cup and drinking from it. " Why the hell not!?" she wanted to tell somebody about what had happened.. even if it was this pitiful excuse of a human being " Cause.. I just figured it was you.. no need for questions, you're always in fucked up shit… I just figured you where at a naked satanic blockparty, or something" he straighten himself up, pushed the cup to the side and the child like voice turned into a voice that fit the package.." but okay, since you're desperate for attention" he said with a mans voice " Why are you covered in blood?"

Chapter 6. Dead or living?

Chris explained to Orion what had happened and it seemed like he didn't believe a word of it… Who could blame him? It was an unlikely story as any." Are you high on something?" Orion asked Chris, she looked at him and growled, " NO, I'm not high on anything!" She jumped out of her chair, and took a few steps over to the counter " Look I don't care if you don't believe me!" she put her hands on the counter and started to cry. Orion was too occupied with the cup of coffee " Why did you tell me then?" he asked, still looking at the cup. " What?" Chris asked while wiping of some tears from her red cheeks. " If you don't care if I believe you or not… Why'd you tell me?" he turned back to her, he stared into her eyes, his green eyes gave no emotion, they were as dead as winter snow. " I figured If you didn't care, you wouldn't have told me…" He turned back to the cup and put his middle finger in the hot coffee. Chris could see that his finger was burning, she saw this by the steam that was floating up from around his finger, but yet, Orion didn't show any emotion " But since you did tell me.. you MUST care!" she was looking at his finger in the hot coffee and looking at his face, No emotion.. she knew that Orion was weird, but this took the cake, no living creature could resist from making an expression of pain when putting his finger in boiling hot coffee and the skin around his finger burning to a dregree not know to man or just melt away.. " Oh my GOD! You're DEAD, aren't you?!" Orion took his finger out of the cup, and licked it " What?" he said with his finger still in his mouth. He pulled the finger out and with the movement followed a popping sound." I'm not dead… what would make you think that?!" Chris turned pale " You never answered my comment properly!" she was now pointing at Orion, finger shacking. " you didn't confirm that you were alive or not.. you just answered my comment with a question!" Orion picked the cup up and looked at Chris. " you weirdo!" he put the cup up to his mouth " Bottoms up!" and drank the hot coffee in one swallow…

He then slammed the cup on the table " DAMN! That will wake you up in the morning, SHIT!" he shook his head and made a 'BuuuRR' sound " You felt that?" Chris asked him surprised " Of course I did, that crap was steaming HOT!" Chris held her head with both arms.. " But your finger.. in the cup…??" Orion's voice turned childish again. " What THIS finger?" putting up his middle finger towards Chris, he was smiling. " This finger, does not have any feelings." He said and turned the finger towards himself " the only thing that's dead in this room is your common sense and this finger!"

Please comment or write a review.. it means a lot to me


End file.
